Battle Cry - (Stand Up!)
Battle Cry - (Stand Up!) is the opening theme song for the English dub of the twelfth season, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles. It was used from Get Your Rotom Running! to Gotta Get a Gible!. It was originally made up of various episode clips, but starting with the airing of The Lonely Snover!, a new version was aired featuring scenes from the twelfth Japanese opening, High Touch!, and the episode Pillars of Friendship!. An extended version of the song was used as the opening theme to Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Lyrics TV version Sometimes it's hard to know, Which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside, you know you're strong. If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Galactic Battles! Pokémon! Movie version Sometimes it's hard to know, Which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside, you know you're strong. If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong. Sometimes it's hard to see, Just what's your destiny. But when you find the path that's true, You'll know that's the one for you. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! Woo-hoo! The time is now, the game's begun! Together we will fight as one! Each of us, in our own way, Can make this world a better place. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, You will find the courage and the strength to carry on. And if you fall along the way, Have the faith you'll be okay. 'Cause your friends are there for you, Reachin' out to pull you through. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! Version 1 (DP105 - DP119) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Byron * Riley * Cyrus * Charon * Mars * Galactic Grunts Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Byron's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Heat form) * * * Opening animation spoilers * Ash's Gliscor learning . * 's Gym with Byron, the Pokémon they use, and Ash's victory. * The events on Iron Island. * using in the Chocovine Town . Version 2 (DP121 - DP157) Characters Humans * * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * * Paul * J * * Zoey * Saturn * Mars * Jupiter * Cyrus Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Brandon's) * (Brandon's) * (Brandon's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( s') * (two) * * (flock) Opening animation spoilers * and meeting J again at the Snowpoint Temple, encountering a and the Legendary titans. Video 1m2s|Pokemon|color=FCC|colordark=99F|colorlight=99F}} Trivia * The first version of the opening was the first one to be made entirely of episode clips, containing no clips from Japanese openings or endings whatsoever. ** The episode clips shown come from Get Your Rotom Running!, A Breed Stampede!, Dealing With Defensive Types!, Leading a Stray!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, and Another One Gabites the Dust!. * As part of the transition to widescreen episodes, the opening was updated. This version featured scenes from High Touch! and a clip from Pillars of Friendship!. This version debuted with the episode The Lonely Snover! The clip where , , , and call out their names at the end was also removed. ** This is the first time that every scene in an English opening had been updated. ** Among English themes, only Unbeatable had a running change prior to this. However, this is the first English theme that has two very distinct versions. ** Although the opening changed on August 22, 2009, the airings didn't become high definition until the airing of Classroom Training! on October 3, 2009. * This is the only opening that is more than 30 seconds long in its TV version, after the was picked up by Cartoon Network. * Unlike the longer version of Unbeatable used in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, the version of this song used in the twelfth movie removed references to the season. This is similar to what was done in the version of used in Another One Gabites the Dust!. In other languages Rise and be brave |cs= Pokémon Galactic battles |da= Stand firm! |nl= Stand Strong! Be prepared |fi= Show it! The Path of Truth! |fr= '' '' |de= Stand up, for what is right! |el= You Can! |he= |hi= Galactic Battles |hu= '' '' |it= With me you will combat! |no= Stay on! On what you think! |pl= So fight! And don't be afraid! |pt_br= Battle Cry - (Then Go!) |pt_eu= Fierce Battle |ro= Stand Up! |ru= Go forward! |es_la= Battle Cry - (Do it!) |es_eu= Battle Cry - (Fight!) |sv= Take battle, for everyone's right! |tr= Go On! }} Category:English opening themes de:Komm, steh fürs Gute ein (Musiktitel) es:OP12 fr:Oui, fonce ! it:Lotte Galattiche - (Con Me!)